


Just Do It™

by undying_young



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, anyway confessions and stuff, dont-forget-indigo of tumblr came up w this!!, enjoy, just a cute lil thing i wrote in a couple hours, not v emotional i don't think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undying_young/pseuds/undying_young
Summary: how jyrus will probably get together





	Just Do It™

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based on a really fuckin cute jyrus prediction by @dont-forget-indigo, find it here: 
> 
> https://dont-forget-indigo.tumblr.com/post/174385033604/ededdandreddie-dont-forget-indigo-okay-so
> 
> i wrote it in like a day and no one beta read it so proceed with caution

It had officially been two months since Andi and Jonah had decided to be friends, two months since Andi decided to date her Art Boi™, two months since Jonah decided to make his anxiety known, two months since their entire world shifted. Many of the changes that came with it were subtle, like Jonah being more open to disagree, and Andi wholly being herself around him.

Some of the changes had been less subtle. The first few days after, there had been a bit of a lull in communication between Jonah and Cyrus (much to the dismay of Cyrus), but then, out of nowhere, the amount of times they saw each other skyrocketed. Jonah always jumped to invite The Good Hair Crew™ places, until their relationship was less them inviting each other places, and more that it was assumed by everyone that Jonah was to be included in the plans.

Buffy hadn't thought much of Jonah joining them at first. The way she figured, it was bound to happen. Jonah was a nice guy, Cyrus absolutely adored him, and Buffy would be lying if she said he hadn't grown on her at all. Jonah was always down for a good time, and they'd surprisingly bonded over their sportiness. It led to a lot of dumb dares and arguments over whose team was better, but it was all in good fun, and Buffy appreciated when she got to see the Jonah who gave her a hard time.

Buffy noticed things no one else noticed, though; she wasn't at the top of her class for nothing. She saw the looks Jonah gave Cyrus, even if the sad-eyed boy was too oblivious to notice it himself. Buffy was no love expert, not by any means, but she could be observant when she wanted to be. Jonah was always shooting Cyrus major heart-eyes, always being kind and _himself_. Buffy knew that something was going on, whether Jonah would admit it or not, but some part of her told her that maybe Jonah didn't wholly realize his feelings himself. Maybe he needed to know Cyrus’ feelings to realize his own.

That's where she and Andi came in.

Today was an important day. Buffy had been talking with Andi, and they'd decided that today was the day they finally pushed Cyrus out of the nest. Their favorite boy was denying himself happiness all because he didn't think he could deserve it, and if Buffy was right (which she usually was), today was the day they'd prove him wrong.

"You're wrong." 

“No,” Buffy responded as Cyrus’ face went beet red, “we're not.”

“At least, I don't think we are,” Andi added in a half-mumble. Buffy shot her an incredulous look.

“Not helping, babe," she deadpanned.

The Good Hair Crew (plus Walker, because of course plus Walker) were sitting in The Spoon on a Wednesday, sharing a couple baskets of baby taters and shooting the breeze. At least, they had been, until Jonah went to the restroom, and Buffy suggested Cyrus ask Jonah out, with Andi adding that Buffy’s suggestion sounded like a good idea. Right now, the two were losing.

Buffy turned back to Cyrus, her face flushing in frustration. “C'mon, Cyrus, why not?”

“ _Because_ \--”

“Hey, guys,” Jonah interrupted, coming around the corner, “I just saw the time. I gotta be home in a couple hours, but I know my dad's gonna want me there early, anyway. Some family’s coming for dinner, my mom wants us all to be together or whatever.”

Cyrus answered before anyone could get a word in edgewise. “Cool. See ya later.”

Jonah nodded at them. “Later, guys.”

They all watched Jonah walk out of the little restaurant, and just before he was out of view, Buffy jumped up from the booth, and followed him.

"Jonah!"

She could hear Cyrus getting up behind her, heard him go, “Buffy, _don't_ ,” but she ignored it, pushed the door open, and called him again.

“Jonah!”

She'd made it outside, and the green eyed boy turned to her.

“Hey. Is something wrong?”

“You could say that.”

Cyrus, Andi, and Walker burst out of The Spoon behind her, and Cyrus was the one to pull Buffy to the side.

She shot Jonah a weak smile. “Hold that thought; stay right there.”

Jonah's brow crinkled a little, but he nodded.

Cyrus looked like he was trying to brush it off, but Buffy knew better. “Guys, _come on_ , this is dumb.”

Buffy pulled away from him. “No way. This is your shot, this is your sign, go for it.”

“I can't.”

“Why not?”

Cyrus rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. “I dunno, he's straight?”

"He said that when you asked?"

“I… I didn't have to.” Cyrus fiddled with a bracelet Andi had made him years ago. “He's only dated girls before.”

Surprisingly to all of them, Walker was the one to speak up.

"That doesn't mean anything. People can like both, y’know.”

Everyone kind of stared at him in slight shock, as if the idea had never occurred to them. He knit his eyebrows. “What? Don't tell me you never thought of that.”

“Well…!” Cyrus never finished the sentence, just sighed in exasperation as he considered it. He looked over at Jonah, who only looked back, eyes full of something that Buffy wasn't sure she could name. Buffy bit back a smile. They were getting through to him.

Andi gently touched his shoulder. “Hey. You're everything to us, okay? And if Jonah’s not into you back, that's okay, because you'll still be everything to us. Just remember that you don't have to be everything to everyone." Cyrus took a breath, and nodded silently, which made everyone breathe a little easier. "That being said," she added, "we really believe that you might just be everything to him.” She punctuated the sentence by nodding towards the green-eyed boy behind them. “You can't spend your life being scared." Andi gently shook Cyrus' shoulder. "Look into the abyss again.” That earned her a little laugh, and the girls smiled.

Buffy placed her arm on his other shoulder. “She’s right. You might find some sunshine in there.” Cyrus nodded, standing taller, and all four of them chuckled before Buffy gave him a pat on the back. “Now go, before we keep talking like Hallmark cards.”

Cyrus really looked like he wanted to believe her. Buffy hoped he did. She'd never heard anything truer in her whole life, maybe.

To the relief of all of them, Cyrus walked over to the other boy, who smiled warmly at him before they began to chat. Andi grabbed Buffy’s hand, then Walker’s.

“You ever worry about him?”

Buffy nodded, squeezing Andi's hand. “Sometimes. If Jonah knows what's good for him, he won't do anything stupid."

Andi laughed, and leaned on Buffy's shoulder.

+

Cyrus couldn't breathe a little, and he nearly forgot what he'd come over to say. He and Jonah were leaning against the wall now, laughing about something Denise had done in Ultimate practice, when Cyrus finally worked up his nerve.

“Hey, um, there's actually something I wanted to ask you.”

Jonah's smile didn't falter, not even kind of. “Shoot.”

Cyrus took a deep breath, and fought against the butterflies in his stomach that had been feeling less like butterflies and more like rhinos.

“Do you wanna go to a movie with me this Friday?”

“Sure, Cy-Guy.”

And that felt so great to hear, and Cyrus almost _sighed_ in some of the greatest relief he'd ever had, but he knew that he'd have to clarify. Jonah was smiling at him way too nicely, and friends didn't just smile at each other all nice when one of them asked the other on a date.

He stared down at his hands. “No, I mean, like--well, what I'm trying to say is…”

One look up at Jonah, and he knew he could forget making coherent sentences.

“Cyrus?”

The brown-eyed boy fidgeted with his bracelet again. “I… I'm just… Listen, I wanted to know if you...” he mumbled the rest, hoping maybe Jonah would catch on to a word or two.

No such luck.

Jonah was outright frowning now, and leaned in a little, which sent Cyrus’ heartbeat soaring. “I'm sorry, I don't understand.”

Cyrus took a really deep breath, now understanding why adults said, 'I need a drink' in the movies.

“I meant ‘see a movie’ as in, I wanted to ask if you would like to go on a date with me this Friday.”

For a couple of gut-wrenching moments, Jonah was silent. He looked confused above all else, then he was understanding, then he was looking at Cyrus with wide eyes.

Cyrus’ nerves got the better of him.

“It's okay,” Cyrus added quickly, shrinking into the wall, “I was just wondering, don't worry about it--”

“Nuh-nuh-no, wait, hey,” Jonah rushed, straightening his stance and causing Cyrus’ eyes to snap back to him, “It’s just…” Jonah looked past Cyrus, and nodded towards Andi and Walker (who Buffy was taking pictures of as they made cute poses, the two were sickening like that). “You mean that kind of date?”

Cyrus nodded timidly.

Jonah's jaw went slack, and he blinked twice, then three times. After a moment, a little grin could be seen on his lips, and he let out a short, slightly startling laugh.

“Yeah--yes, I-I-- _yes_!”

It was Cyrus’ jaw that dropped, now. “Huh?”

Jonah took a moment to get ahold of himself, it seemed, and Cyrus’ mind went wild with what the hell was happening here.

“I'd love to,” Jonah elaborated. “Go on a date, I mean. I-I’d love to.”

“Oh,” Cyrus replied dejectedly, but it hit him a second later, and his eyes widened. “ _Oh_.”

The green-eyed boy nodded. Was Jonah blushing? “Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Totally.”

Cyrus was rendered almost speechless. “Okay.”

“Alright.”

“Um,” Cyrus pushed off the wall, and took a small step back. “I'll see you later.”

“Well, slow down," Jonah bubbled, "what time?”

“What time what?”

“The date?”

“The… oh, right! Of course.”

Jonah laughed, and Cyrus could've swooned. “Um, is seven alright?”

“Seven’s perfect.”

"Cool."

"Cool."

+

Cyrus nodded once, then he was speeding off. Shortly after he reached the rest of The Good Hair crew, there was yelling and laughing and a lot of looks back at Jonah, but he hardly noticed. He was too busy smiling like an idiot, and he had a feeling he'd be smiling like that the rest of his walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> i really love comments


End file.
